


With a blush to match

by Boog



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, My first explicit fic, PWP, Panty Kink, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boog/pseuds/Boog
Summary: Prompto has a thing about wearing panties. Noctis has a thing about Prompto in said panties.





	

Prompto was exhausted. While he'd spent many a day tired, today he felt the fatigue down to his very bones. His heavy boots dragged in the dust of the road and the sun beat down on his black-swathed back. He shuffled along, a few paces behind his three companions. Noctis and Gladio were happily chatting about their successful hunt and Ignis was quietly tapping at his phone, most likely updating their budget, or something like that. Prompto couldn't find the energy to even be curious. 

His brow furrowed under the bright light of the mid-afternoon sun. What good was a car if they couldn't drive it to the haven? As if the draining day wasn't bad enough, the four had to hike their way into camp that night. It was only a few miles, but added onto the day Prompto had, they may as well have walked (and swam) all the way to Altissia. His pack tugged at the overexerted muscles in his back, weighing a thousand tons and bouncing off and back onto his shoulders with every step. Sure, he only had some supplies and a few extra clothes in there, but he was sure it weighed exactly one thousand three hundred and eighty two tons. 

To pass the time, he thought it'd be prudent to tally up his injuries for the day. His morning began with getting ambushed by a lone voretooth when he found a good tree to piss behind. That resulted in a fairly serious bite to his calf, to which Noctis promptly healed after he stopped laughing enough to focus his magic. Sure, it was healed, but it still hurt in a weird magic-fixed-it-too-quick-and-my-body-still-thinks-I-should-be-bleeding ghost pain kind of way. His day only went downhill from there, between being thrown to the ground and definitely cracking a few ribs when a MT was a little too overzealous to being KO'd a total of five times. 

His frown deepened. He was totally over his head with this whole adventure thing. Sure, when Noct asked him to come, he didn't hesitate for a second. This was a chance to spend time with his best friend and maybe figure out whether his feeling towards him were platonic or romantic in nature. He had this terrible habit of developing crushes on anyone who showed him the slightest hint of kindness, though he could usually sort out his feelings pretty quick. Usually. His head was too occupied with dreaming up a grand quest (and possible romance) to realize the gravity of the situation. He dreamed himself some hero when a stiff breeze had been known to completely level him. He sniffed. Noct still gave him shit about that. 

His boot caught a large rock in the road and before he knew it, Prompto found himself on his hands and knees, face to face with the reddish-brown dust. It was at this exact moment that he gave up. He fell flat on his face and bit his lip to keep frustrated tears from spilling over. He heard the others run towards him, their boots pounding the ground louder with every step closer to him. There was a shuffling. Then a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey buddy, I know it's been rough, but we're almost there.” He could hear the slight smile in Noctis' voice. He turned to face him, glare falling to a slightly subdued look of awe. They had been up for nearing eighteen hours, fighting and running and crawling and Noct had the nerve to be that beautiful. Sure, his face was streaked with dirt and his shirt was pasted to his skin with sweat, but he was still breathtaking to Prompto. It made his stomach do this weird flipping thing. He blushed and turned his head from Noctis and faced Ignis instead. 

“Now Prompto, this isn't like you at all. Are you feeling well? If this is in regards to the Phoenix Downs, I assure you we can purchase more in the next town.” 

Prompto groaned and pushed himself into an upright position, sitting back on his heels. Gladio pushed a canteen into his hands to which he readily accepted. After a few swigs of water, he sighed, passing it back to Gladio. 

“Sorry guys, it's just been kind of a shit day, you know? I'm kind of over it.” He chuckled, trying to convince his party that he really was just fine. 

Ignis shifted his weight to his other leg and pushed his glasses back up his nose, looking north. “We're only a short ways from the campground. According to the map, it should be located in that thicket.” He gestured with an elegant wave of his hand. 

Prompto followed the movement, noting that there was indeed a little grove of trees out here in the arid plains they had been traveling through. Trees meant water. And water meant a bath. 

“Yeah, the sooner you get off your ass, the sooner we can all put this day behind us.” Gladio huffed.

Prompto turned to Noctis who had a gentle smile on his face. “We're so close. We'll get you to camp, have Iggy cook up something nice for us, it'll be good. We just have to get there first.” Prompto stared for a moment, wondering if his lips were as soft as they looked, and shook himself. Noct helped him to his feet and Gladio silently took the pack from his back to which Prompto immediately tried to get back. There were personal things in there, damnit. Things he'd like to keep to himself. Gladio just shrugged him off.

“It's okay, Prom. He's a big guy. He probably can't even tell the difference between carrying one pack or two.” Noctis said, laying an arm around Prompto's shoulders. He laughed it off, but was itching to get the bag back into his own hands as soon as possible. 

True to Ignis' word, the party arrived at camp a short while later. Ignis and Gladio immediately began to set up camp, with Noctis choosing to nap in the shade of a tree and Prompto opting to find that water source so he could wash some of the grime gathered during the day off. With his pack back in his own capable hands, he walked a short way through the trees to find a stream quietly winding its way through. 

He striped his jacket and shirt off quickly, hoping to take advantage of the last few rays of the evening sun. Kicking his boots and socks off, he looked around, craning his head back towards the camp to make sure no one was around. Sighing, he undid his belt and quickly shucked his pants. He didn't know why he was the way he was, he just knew that it was him. It started a little while after Noctis and him became good friends. It began slow enough, with him learning that he favored briefs over boxers. It just seemed a natural progression to start buying girls' underwear from there. 

He slipped the satiny pink panties down his slim legs and threw them toward the rest of his clothes. No one knew, especially not Noctis. Prompto didn't want his closest friend thinking he was some kind of sexual deviant. Really, he just liked the way they looked on him and the way they made him feel. They were way softer than men's underwear and way cuter, in his opinion. He just wasn't a boring striped boxers kind of guy. And it was kind of fun, going through his day like he was holding in some big secret that no one could ever know about. That much, he had to admit to himself. 

He made his way into the stream, arms coming up to hug his torso, trying in vain to shield himself from the chill of the water. He dragged each piece of clothing into the water individually, cleaning them with his bar of soap and letting them rinse in the current. Prompto hid the vivid pink panties under his pile of black clothes and set to washing himself. 

After he was satisfied he cleaned every grain of dirt out of his hair, he dressed himself in a fresh set of clothes, opting this time for a pair of white underwear with pink polka dots and a little bow on the front. 

Refreshed, Prompto bounced back into the camp, wet clothing carefully folded. He bounded over to the still-sleeping Noct and gently kicked at his boot. He woke, cracking one eye open and glaring daggers at Prompto. He only smiled sheepishly and lifted his bundle of dripping clothes a little higher. 

Noctis rolled his eyes, yawning. “Fine, it's probably almost time for dinner anyways.” His voice was rough from sleep, stirring up Prompto's stomach in that weird way again. Prompto yipped when he realized Noct was waiting for him and put his clothes on the ground, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. As much as the concept of magic went over his head, Prompto couldn't deny that it was really convenient at times. Like when his leg is almost chewed off or when he needs his clothes dried. Noctis lifted a hand, summoning a small tendril of fire magic and throwing it onto the pile. The flame wasn't strong enough to burn anything, but the heat flash-dried the clothes, leaving them steaming and unharmed. 

Prompto clapped Noctis on the back, “Thanks buddy! You're a real lifesaver!” Noctis mumbled something indiscernible in response. Gathering up his clothes and pack carefully, Prompto jogged his way to the tent and crawled in. With his back to the entrance, he discreetly put his bundle of clothes into his pack. 

The rest of the night went by fairly typically, with the four of them eating and chatting contentedly. After dinner, Noctis announced he was going to have a bath and Prompto leaving the cleaning up to Gladio and Ignis as the exhaustion from earlier hit him a few bites into dinner. The two older men didn't seem to mind. Prompto would make it up to them, maybe fetching some weird ingredient for Ignis, or taking Gladio up on his offers of a training session tomorrow. 

Laying his head on his pack, Prompto looked up at the ceiling of the tent. Sure, he was as tired as he's ever been in his whole life, but his mind kept replaying things Noct had done that day. There was his unabashed laughter at Prompto's voretooth mishap, and the way he'd looked at him after Prompto had successfully pulled off a pretty sweet move against a mesmenir, oh, and of course, his understanding smile after pulling Prompto to his feet. He gritted his teeth and palmed his erection through his jeans when his mind kept skipping to Noctis' sleep-roughened voice over and over again.

Looking down at the entrance of the tent, he saw the flames from their campfire casting wiggly shadows of the two older men. Ignis was super paranoid about the fire, he always made sure that there were only coals left before he went to bed. Most nights, Gladio stayed up with him, discussing super important battle plans or budgets or maybe having budget battles. Prompto shook his head. He needed to focus on the task at hand and not imagine jousting numbers. Noctis wouldn't be in for awhile either, as he relished his baths, even if he took them in a cold stream in the middle of the night. 

The idea that Noct was only a few hundred yards away, pale shimmering skin drinking in the moonlight as rivulets of water ran down his firm chest was more than Prompto could take. He quickly shoved his pants down and wrapped a hand around his aching cock. He shoved his fist between his teeth and he stroked and squirmed and imagined how lovely his name would sound gasping from his best friend's lips. There was a little part of him that felt dirty, jacking off to the images of his best friend in his mind. The rest of him couldn't be bothered to care as the heat built up low in his gut and he tried to imagine what Noctis' body would feel like pressed against his. He came, sinking his teeth into his fist to keep from crying out. 

Thoroughly spent, Prompto lazily pulled an extra shirt from his pack, wiped himself off, balled it up, put it back in his pack, then promptly dozed off. He awoke to a commotion in the tent that morning. He sat up, eyes half-lidded, as Ignis and Gladio argued. 

“What makes you think they're mine?” Gladio all but growled. 

“Well, they certainly aren't mine. And I doubt the lads have had enough free time to warrant a trophy of this kind.”

Finally focusing, Prompto's eyes widened so quickly it took them a second to refocus. The trophy in question was a pair of Prompto's panties, the yellow ones with daisies on them. They must've fallen out when he got into his pack the night before. Gladio was waving them around, gesturing wildly as he argued. Prompto's mind raced. There was absolutely no way out of this. He was done. Game over. 

He opened his mouth to say something when Noct spoke up. “They're mine, okay? Will you two shut up and let me sleep?” The black-haired man reached forward and snatched them from Gladio's paw and shoved them into his pocket. 

Both Prompto's and Ignis' mouths fell open for completely different reasons while Gladio only let out a booming chuckle. “Y-Your highness, when did you possibly-”

“Caem. I had a lot of free time, okay? And it'd been awhile. Get off my back.” With that, Noct laid back down and turned away from the three. 

Gladio snickered, “I had no idea the little guy had it in him. Kinda proud of him, actually.” This, of course, ignited another argument between the two older men. Something about how Noctis is engaged to be married and blah, blah, blah. To be fair, Prompto wasn't paying any attention. He just stared at Noctis' back in awe. He was trying to figure out exactly what just happened as adrenaline still simmered in his veins. 

Despite the rude awakening, the day went by much better than the previous day. The group set out to explore a nearby cave for one of the royal arms. Their day was wrapped up quickly upon finding the lance in the deepest portion of the cave. The trip had taken the whole day, but Prompto was feeling better than yesterday. Noctis, however, seemed to be a little off his game, only barely warping out of the way of a goblin's well-aimed slash at his stomach. 

Upon clearing the cave of enemies, Ignis insisted that they search for ingredients and Gladio talking about how they had missed a whole trove of treasure. Noctis declined, saying that he was tired and just wanted to go back to the camp. The group ended up splitting up, leaving Ignis and Gladio in the cave with Prompto and Noctis heading back to camp. 

Prompto tried to make small talk on their way back, but Noctis let the conversation lapse into silence. Concerned, Prompto stopped trying and walked on in silence. The two reached the haven shortly, with Noctis announcing he had to piss. Dejected, Prompto crawled into the tent and rested his eyes for a moment. 

Not knowing he dozed off, he jolted awake to Noctis' voice. “You mind telling me what the hell this is about?” Prompto could feel his face flush. Noctis had seated himself in the tent, holding the panties up in his hand delicately. 

Prompto racked his brain for a second, “Um-Well, you know. I-I uh, hooked up with some chick at some outpost.” 

“Bullshit.” Noctis spat out the response before the last syllable left Prompto's mouth.

“What?”

“Don't fuck with me. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Don't you dare lie to me.” Noctis' eyes had lost their usual vivid blue hue, red shifting them to a dark purple. 

Giving up, Prompto shrugged, “Yeah, they're mine. Like, really mine. It's nothing weird, I swear. Okay, yeah, it's a little weird. Really weird, but I swear it's not a-” He was cut off by Noctis shoving him onto his back. 

“Hey, wait! What are you-” Noctis silenced him with one heated look. He started to undo Prompto's belt when the blond's hands held the prince's. 

He looked up with pleading eyes, “I just don't want this to change anything. You know, between us. I don't want it to be weird.”

Knocking his hands away, Noctis undid Prompto's belt and pulled down his fly, revealing the pink and white panties underneath. 

Noctis let out a shaky breath, “Oh yeah, this changes everything.” 

Prompto couldn't help the quiet whimper that escaped his lips as he curled in on himself. He felt a warm hand on the nape of his neck, gently nudging his head forward. Before he could think, there were a pair of warm, soft lips on his own. His eyes flew open and were met with Noctis'. He moved back, staring down at Prompto.

“I-I have no idea what I'm doing.” At this, Prompto let out a genuine laugh.

“Join the club, buddy. You think I have any idea what's going on either?”

“Is-Is this okay? Should we be doing this?”

“Do you want to?”

“Do you?” 

Prompto laughed again, “Man, I've been wanting this for what feels like forever. As long as you're not weirded out by the, you know.” He gestured towards his underwear and Noctis laid his hand over his opened pants and growled.

“This. This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life.” With all of his previous nervousness melting away, Noctis kissed Prompto again, fiercely and palming his cock though his panties. It was all Prompto could to do kiss back and make sure he was getting enough oxygen to his brain. 

They parted, both panting. “You gotta tell me if I take this too far.” Noctis said as he began striping Prompto. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Prompto was too focused on getting his hands on his prince to keep up any sort of conversation at this point. The two were naked, save from Prompto's panties and Noctis' charcoal boxer-briefs. They paused for just a moment, taking in the sight of one another, then hands and lips moved freely. 

Prompto was pleased to find that Noctis had a particularly sensitive back, digging his blunt nails into the soft flesh on either side of his spine caused Noct to arch his back, rubbing their erections together. Noctis, had in turn, discovered that Prompto liked his hair pulled a little. The two were clumsy in their movements, both only wanting, needing more friction. It was rough and a little awkward and a lot perfect.

Prompto was on his back, his blush creeping further down his freckled chest, matching the shade of his panties. Noctis groaned and quickly removed the last bits of clothing between them. He was straddling Prompto's hips, hesitant for a quick moment, then spit into his palm and took both of them in his hand. At the contact, Prompto bucked his hips and gasped aloud. Smirking, Noct watched him as he kept his steady up-down pace. 

Soon though, even the prince lost his composure and he sped up his movements. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to hold on as long as he could. That all came unraveling when he heard Noctis' choked groan and opened his eyes to see him come undone. Prompto cried out and came seconds after. Noctis stroked the two of them through their aftershocks, with Prompto's head tilted back, mouth open in pure bliss. A few more strokes in and Noctis sagged and collapsed onto Prompto's heaving chest. 

When he finally caught his breath, all Prompto could manage was a weak, “Whoa...” Noctis hummed an affirmation and rolled off the blond only to pillow his head on his small chest. Prompto nuzzled the prince's hairline, smiling. 

“Who knew the crown prince of Lucis likes cuddling?” 

“Shut up. I'm tired.” Was the mumbled reply.

They wiped each other off with the nearest article of clothing they could reach and embraced in the afterglow until they heard their two companions make their way into camp. They fumbled for their clothes quickly, only barely managing to get dressed before Gladio unzipped the tent, checking on them. If he noticed that Noct had thrown on Prompto's tank top and Prompto only had time to put his jacket and pants on and hide their discarded clothes, he didn't say anything. 

That night, the two slept pressed to one another, with Prompto curled around Noctis and the prince's head pillowed onto his arm. The next morning, Prompto practically skipped on the hike back to the Regalia, looking forward to the day's (and night's) coming adventures, Noctis close behind doing nothing to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> It's three a.m... Please let me know if you see any errors! This was very minimally edited, so your help is much appreciated!! Prompto is super fun to write... Also, this is my first explicit fic I've ever written. Go me! Yay! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
